


Stay By Your Side

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermann has to stay in the hospital, Newt never leaves his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay By Your Side

Title: Stay By Your Side  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [thorsies](http://thorsies.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: When Hermann has to stay in the hospital, Newt never leaves his side.

 

 

Hermann's eyes have barely opened when he feels a hand close around his own. He turns to his left and sees Newt's worried face. The worry is quickly replaced by relief. Judging by the bags under Newt's eyes and how wild his hair is, Hermann realizes just how exhausted the other man is. He wonders how long it has been since Newt last slept.

He slides over on the hospital bed, leaving just enough space for Newt to join him. Hermann pats the mattress beside him. He doesn't even finish the motion before Newt is scrambling onto the bed. Hermann carefully wraps his arm around Newt's back, mindful of the IV in his hand, and holds the smaller man tight against his chest. He hears Newt muttering something against the soft skin of his throat, but can't make out the words.

Newt's shoulders are shaking and Hermann feels something damp splash on his neck. He rubs Newt's back in small circles while humming a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. By the time Hermann reaches the end of the song, all the tension has drained from Newt's body.

A soft snore reaches Hermann's ears and makes the corners of his mouth twitch. His hand slides upward until his fingers are resting on Newt's hair. He runs his fingers through the thick strands a few times, but Newt doesn't even stir. Using his free hand, Hermann gently plucks Newt's glasses from his face and sets them on the table next to the bed.

Hermann sighs contentedly as he makes himself a bit more comfortable on the bed. He strokes Newt's hair until he can no longer keep his eyes open. He falls asleep to the familiar sound of Newt's breathing.


End file.
